


Death Is Not Worse Pain Than Empty Life

by AokiTsukiMichite



Series: Shadowhunter AU's and Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Self-Harm, Set After Simon Is Made To Betray The Clan, Simon Burns Himself In The Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/pseuds/AokiTsukiMichite
Summary: Alec goes to Magnus' apartment where he finds Simon screaming, having just burnt himself in the sun. Unable to cope with betraying the clan and being banished by Raphael, the fledging would rather die than live without the clan leader.---I know this sort of thing has been done a fair amount, but I've wanted to write something like this for a while and was finally able to get the words together.---Title from 'The King and I'
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Shadowhunter AU's and Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766287
Comments: 16
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters.
> 
> This is set after Simon betrays the clan. After hearing of the betrayal Magnus takes Simon to his apartment who then exposes himself to the sun when Magnus' back is turned.

Alec was greeted with the sound of screams as he entered his boyfriends apartment, but he knew it wasn't Magnus that was screaming.

"Magnus!" Alec called out alarmed, "Where are you?"

"In the guest room!" Magnus shouted over the screams.

Making his way to the guest bedroom Alec opened the door and found the source of the screaming. Simon lay on the floor seemingly pulled away from the window by Magnus who was holding the fledgling close to his chest, "He, he tried to hurt himself," The warlock explained.

Alec looked pained and walked past the pair to close the curtains and turn on the lights. By this point Simon had stopped screaming, but he was crying softly and mumbling to himself, "Simon?" Alec asked kneeling down next the the boy encased within Magnus' arms, "Can you tell us what's wrong? Why did you hurt yourself."

The brunette uttered one word, "Rapha."

A look of realisation came upon Alec's face before it turned to sadness, "Oh God, I'm so sorry Simon if I had known I would have tried to stop Clary," The shadowhunter apologised.

"It's okay," The vampire said softly, his head resting upon Magnus' chest, eyes closed shut from the pain and blood trickling down his face.

Alec looked to Magnus who nodded in understanding, "We're going to help you, okay? Let us help you Simon," He explained gently and Simon nodded slightly in response.

"Okay, darling," Magnus started, "I'm going to lift you and it's going to hurt. The burns are all up your arms and the front of your legs, but I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Okay," Simon murmured grasping the warlock's shirt tightly.

Alec stood up slowly as to not spook the young vampire and opened the door for the warlock who carried Simon out of the room and towards the medical room. Magnus had a room specifically for healing books and treatments, along with a bed incase any of his Downworlder children or aquintances were to be injured. Alec followed his boyfriend silently, angry at himself for not doing more to help Simon. Yes, he found the fledgling annoying at times, but he should have been less obsorbed in work at the institute and realised sooner how betraying the clan would affect Simon. To make things even worse Alec knew that the boy was calling for Raphael because he loved him, or at least cared for him. Camille was Simon's sire, so the only reason he would call for the clan leader would be due to a close bond between the two. 

Watching as Magnus carefully laid Simon down on the bed, Alec too entered the room, "Magnus, how can I help?" He asked worried.

"Hold his hand for me Alexander, restrain him if you must, this is going to hurt. I don't think he has been feeding properly as the burns are not beginning to heal as they should," Magnus explained and the shadowhunter moved to stand beside the vampire and hold his hand.

"I'm here Simon, squeeze my hand as hard as you need to," Alec tried to comfort him and Simon smiled ever so slightly in response, squeezing his hand gently.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm going to first help with the pain then get you some blood to drink to help start with the healing process," Simon made a noise of protest, "No, no you need to drink it's clear you haven't been. Then I'll apply some treatment to further soothe and aid with healing the burns, okay?" He finished and Simon nodded, in too much pain to speak.

Magnus stroked Simon's cheek affectionately before moving about the room to begin helping the young vampire. Quickly flipping through a spell book he had pulled off the shelf, the warlock landed upon a page and began to chant as he moved towards Simon. As the warlock continued to chant, the fledgling began to relax, the pain slowly seeping away. As Magnus finished his eyes flashed gold and Simon let out a sigh of relief, mumbling a soft 'thank you' to which Magnus smiled. Heading over the fridge Magnus' eyes scanned the shelves before looking pleased and pulling out a bag of O Negative. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard above the warlock tore the blood bag and poured it into the glass.

"Alec, darling, help Simon drink this whilst I prepare the balm," Magnus asked, well more commanded and Alec nodded in response.

Alec took the glass and put it on the side table before speaking, "Here Simon, let me help you up and you can have a drink," He spoke.

"Mmm, thank you," Simon spoke softly, seeming to be tired.

Alec smiled at the vampire's sleepiness and moved to wrap an arm around the vampire's back, under the armpits as to not touch the burns on his arms. Placing his other arm under Simon's hips he lifted gently, but quickly, moving the fledging into a more upright position. Carefully moving his arms out from under Simon, Alec turned to pick up the glass from the table, warning Simon as he placed the glass to the boy's lips. With one hand on the glass and the other supporting his head Alec helped the starving vampire drink. When Simon would drink too quickly Alec would pull the glass away, softly scolding him and telling him not to choke.

As Alec helped the vampire to feed, Magnus worked on the balm. Using his magic he summoned the relevant ingredients to his side, preparing the balm on his workdesk. Chopping and crushing, mixing and grinding, the warlock quickly worked him magic, creating the balm with precise movements. Once the ingredients were combined Magnus said a short chant, his eyes once again glowing gold. Putting on some latex gloves the man carried the container of balm over to Simon and placed it on the table where an empty glass sat.

"Well done, Simon," The warlock praised, "I'm going to apply the balm now and despite the spell I did it may still sting," He explained.

Upon hearing that it might hurt Simon reached for Alec's hand, who then grasped Simon's hand in his softly, "It's okay Simon, you know you can trust Magnus, he hasn't hurt you so far and I'll stay with you and hold your hand." He spoke and Simon simply nodded in thanks.

Magnus began on the opposite side to Alec, starting with Simon's left arm. The fledgling had been wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt having been told by Magnus to go ahead and get some rest. Moments after Magnus had turned his back and left to give Simon some privacy the screams had begun. The vampire had managed to protect his face with his arms, his legs burning too due to the length of the window. The warlock hadn't thought Simon would do such a thing or he would have never left him alone within access to the sun. Simons hands and fingers were burned, but Alec was able to hold his hand to comfort him as the vampire would rather the slight pain of Alec's skin touching his than to feel as if he was alone.

The burns stopped before his shoulder due to the short sleeved t-shirt, Magnus slowly working his way down the arm, applying the balm and gently rubbing it in slightly so it would soak into the fledgling's skin, Simon flinching at times. Once Magnus had finished Simon's arm, he moved onto his left and hand and then on to his left leg. The boxers were not particularly long and as such the burn covered the majority of the front of his leg. Magnus applied and rubbed the balm in gently as he did with Simon's left arm, before switching sides with Alec, so Alec could hold Simon's hand whilst he worked on the right side of Simon. Alec was careful not to shift too much of the balm when grasping his hand, but they could always apply more later. Alec was sure Simon would need sleep after Magnus would finished.

"All done, sweetheart," Magnus declared after finishing applying the balm to Simon's right side, "Do you want to get some sleep, Simon?" He asked, "I'll wake you up in a few hours for some more blood."

"Yes, please," The vampire replied, "Can you stay until I fall asleep, both of you?" He asked looking between the pair.

"Of course," Alec said turning to smile at Simon, "Just close your eyes, Simon. We'll be here when you wake up," He promised and Simon smiled, closing his eyes.

The pair stood by the fledgling's side, Alec holding his hand until he felt it go limp due to sleep. Placing Simon's hand down gently on the bed, Alec motioned for him and Magnus to leave the room. Closing the door quietly behind him in order to not wake the sleeping vampire the pair headed to the living room. Chanting out a couple spells, Magnus made it so that they could not be heard by Simon, they would be sure to wake him up even if whispering, due to his hightened hearing. 

Understanding what Magnus had done Alec began to speak, "Oh God I feel so awful Magnus, I really was so wrapped up with affairs at the institute it didn't register the harm Simon would suffer from betraying the clan. I knew Clary was doing something stupid and I didn't want any part of it, I tried to get Izzy to not go too," He explained.

"Alexander, darling, it's okay Simon doesn't blame you for anything, if he did he'd push you away," Magnus spoke.

"I found Simon annoying to some extent because no one at the clave or institute has the energy that he does, but he never deserved any of this," Alec said.

The warlock smiled sadly taking Alec's hands in his, "That he didn't. I could tell he wasn't coping well from the few times I had seen him, adjusting to life as a vampire is hard and it'll be even harder know he's away from the clan, his family."

"He's a fledgling, he's only a baby," Alec said softly, "We need to make this right Magnus, he called for Raphael, do they have some sort of bond between clan leader and fledgling or is it something more?" 

Magnus sighed sadly, "I suspect like you do that it's something more. I raised Raphael, he is one of my Downworlder children and I know him well. He loves Simon and whether he has realised that I don't know, but Simon has defintely realised his love for Raphael," He explained.

"What do we do Magnus?" He asked, "I wasn't there for all of the planning because as I said I didn't want to be involved, has Simon said how it all went down?"

"Before I left Simon to get some rest we spoke and he told me how Clary had threatened him, if I hadn't known that I might have been angry at Simon too. It's a a very big deal when a vampire betrays their clan and Raphael is my son, but Simon is one of my children too now and I will do all I can to help him," The warlock expressed.

"What did she threaten him with?" Alec asked.

"She was going to accuse Raphael of turning Simon to the clave, there really is no proof of who is turned by who, except from the vampire themselves being able to feel the bond between them and their sire. The clave would have believed Clary because of her status and Raphael would have been punished for turning a mundane," He explained.

"And Simon wouldn't have been able to say otherwise because if I remember correctly they said Camille had something Simon would sign stating he was willingly turned by her, but couldn't say anything unless Camille turning him was used against her," Alec finished.

"Exactly, so Simon had no choice but to betray his clan in order to protect Raphael. I will talk to Raphael tomorrow and explain what happened, they will see it as a reason to attack the shadowhunters, but they will be unable to because of Clary. They'll care more about having Simon back when they learn the truth than revenge," Magnus stated.

"So now all we have to do is look after Simon until you can talk to Raphael and make sure Clary keeps her distance," The shadowhunter said.

"Indeed, my darling," Magnus agreed, "Now let's go check on the fledgling, he could do with another feed by now," He said, planting a soft kiss on Alec's cheek and standing up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wakes up, Magnus sees Raphael and Alec keeps Clary away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have work in 20 so if the ending is rushed that's why. I've had a lot of school work so it took me a week just to finish one chapter.

Simon woke up in an unfamiliar room, the sting in his arms and legs not taking long to register. Slowly opening his eyes Simon lifted his hand in front his face staring at the partially healed burns. So it was real. He had betrayed the clan and he was now staying with Magnus and by extention Alec. Sitting up carefully as to not bend too much and stretch the burns which littered his skin, Simon managed to shift and have his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Gradually pushing himself off the bed Simon's feet touched the floor, his bare feet finding comfort in the soft carpet. The vampire scrunched his toes, enjoying the hightened sensation that being undead gave him. Moving away from the bed which was supporting Simon slightly he stepped forward before standing still for a few moments to maintain his balance. Walking forwards once more the fledgling cringed, the burned skin on his legs being pulled as the muscles stretched. He tried to keep his arms as still by his side as possible, but he knew that he would inevitably have to open the door which would cause him pain.

After a few minutes of walking, then stopping to maintain balance and take a break from the pain, Simon made his way to the door of the medical room. Reaching his hand to open the door the fledgling grit his teeth as a wave of pain came over him. To get it over and done with Simon turned the handle and opened the door as quick as he could, letting out a gasp of pain and dropping his arm back down to his side.

"Simon?" Magnus asked, turning around quickly, "You should have called for me," He said concerned. 

"I-it's okay Magnus," He spoke, "Just didn't want to be alone," Simon mumbled.

"Let me help you sit down on the sofa, sweetheart," Magnus smiled, "Then I can quickly grab you something to eat - you need it," He said and Simon nodded gratefully.

Magnus walked towards the fledgling and carefully wrapped an arm around his waist, "I'm going to carry you like I did yesterday, Simon, I'm sorry but again this will hurt," He apologised.

Simon nodded and grit his teeth letting Magnus put his other arm under his legs and carry him to the sofa. Magnus laid him down on the sofa gently, legs laid out accross the sofa and his back resting against the arm, "Thank you," Simon spoke.

Magnus once again smiled, "Now I won't be long, darling. Just keep still."

Magnus made his way over to the kitchen and opened a small fridge where he kept blood stocked in case of Downworlder visitors or those who needed medical help. Grabbing a mug, Magnus placed it on the side whilst he warmed up the blood in the microwave. He didn't have time to do so yesterday, but vampires prefer blood to be warm, as it's what their body expects. Carefully taking out the blood bag with out burning himself, the warlock tore open the bag and poured it into the mug before carrying it over to where the young vampire was resting.

"Here you go, sweetheart," He said, placing the mug in Simon's awaiting hands.

"Thank you," Simon murmured smiling softly, before taking a sip as Magnus sat on the opposite sofa.

"Alexander won't be up for a little while longer, he's not a morning person," The warlock spoke.

Simon took another sip before speaking, "Really? He seems like a morning person to me."

Magnus smiled pleased to recieve such a long answer from the fledgling, "Coffee works magic," He confessed amused, "How are you feeling, sweetheart? How are you really feeling?" Magnus asked softly.

"I, I haven't been gone from the clan long, but it feels like weeks. I have an ache in my chest and it won't go away," Simon confessed, trusting the warlock enough to be honest with his feelings.

"You're a newborn, my dear, a fledgling, and fledgling's need their clan," He begun, "You're feeling an ache because your mind and your body recognises that you have been separated from your clan. What you're feeling is more intense than what the clan will be feeling, but they will be suffering from the separation too."

"I thought that burning myself would make it go away, whether I cared about dying or not I don't know," Simon confessed, "I just wanted the pain to go away."

Magnus smiled sadly, "I left you alone because I saw you needed rest and thought you needed space. If you wanted me to stay or if you wanted to talk all you had to do was ask," He said.

Simon took another sip and sighed, "I didn't want to burden you, Magnus. I'm already being a burden just by staying here, I don't want to get in the way of you and Alec," He explained.

"Simon, darling, Alec cares about you too and neither of us consider you a burden, you are always welcome here," The warlock spoke.

"Thank you," The vampire mumured, "I just don't know how to cope, Magnus. The clan hates me now and it hurts, it, just everything hurts."

"My darling, I will help you. The clan loves you and once all is explained all will be well," Magnus comforted.

"You really think they'll take me back? That they'll believe what Clary did?" Simon asked sadly.

Magnus smiled sadly, "You're their baby, Simon, and they're your family now. You and I have no reason to lie to them, so when I explain that you were threatened into silence, making it seem like you betrayed them, the clan will believe me," He reassured.

Tears of relief welled to the surface, "I, thank you so much Magnus," Simon smiled.

"It's no problem, my dear, Downworlder's must stick together," Magnus smiled, "Now Simon, explain to me why you called Raphael's name?"

The fledgling took a few more sips before hesitantly speaking, "I don't know if he feels the same way, but I feel a connection to him, Magnus. I care for him, I really do and I don't know how I came to feel this way so quickly, but he makes me feel safe. Rapha, he, he cares for me like no one has before, not even Clary," Simon confessed.

"I had my suspicions," Magnus confessed, "I know my son, Raphael, and I'm beginning to know you too, Simon. If I know him as well as I think I do, and I've seen the way he looks at you, I'd say the feeling is mutual," He smiled.

"I didn't even know I liked guys!" Simon blurted out and Magnus let out a laugh as some of Simon's normal hyper behaviour began to appear, "But I like Raphael and I guess that's all that matters."

"I will support you Simon, I'll help you through this and whatever you may need, but please promise me you won't hurt yourself again. Come to me, darling, or Alexander, you're not alone," Magnus pleaded.

Simon nodded smiling gently, "I will thank you, Magnus."

"Right, do you want me to run through what's going to happen? You deserve to know," The warlock asked. 

"Please," He replied simply, continuing to drink slowly.

"Once Alexander is awake I'll reapply the balm and get you set up with anything you may need. I will then pay a visit to Raphael by myself to tell him privately the truth and I suspect then that he will conduct a clan meeting. Once I'm gone Alexander will stay with you and I'll let you know anything more when I return," Magnus explained.

"Sounds good," He said, "So, uh, when do you think I could maybe go back to DuMort?" Simon asked nervously, ducking his head slightly.

"If it was up to the clan and Raphael immediately," Magnus spoke, "But I don't want you leaving until you are fully healed and ready, my darling. You are one of mine now."

Simon glanced up at the warlock and smiled brightly, "Sounds perfect."

Having registered Simon had only been taking sips and taking into account they had been talking for quite some time, Magnus spoke, "Drink up, sweetheart, before it goes cold."

Simon blushed slightly at his nervousness being noticed, but nonetheless began to drink, taking bigger sips and once he was done held out the empty mug to a satisfied Magnus. The warlock took the mug from his hands carefully with a smile and headed over to the kitchen to place it in the sink; he may have magic, but it gets boring to summon and transport things all the time. 

Upon hearing the door open Magnus turned, "Good morning Alexander and great timing.Simon has just fed, so I could do with your assistance when I apply the balm again," He said smiling.

Alec smiled tiredly in response, "Of course," He replied, "Do you need help carrying Simon?" The Shadowhunter asked.

"Oh, yes please, my darling, it would give me a few extra minutes to prepare the balm," Magnus replied, "I'll head through now, Alexander, I'll leave the door open."

Alec nodded in reply before heading over to Simon, "Morning," He greeted softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Physically I'm in a bit of pain and movement stretches the burns, but mentally I'm doing a bit better now that I know what Magnus plans to do," The vampire replied smiling.

"I'm glad," Alec said smiling, "I'm going to lift you now, if that's okay?" He asked and Simon nodded his consent.

Gently placing one arm under Simon's back, under his armpits, he then placed the other under his knees and slowly lifted. He did so that the fledgling's limbs would slowly bend, the skin gradually bending instead of all at once which could affect the healing process and possibly cause some of the burns to split open. Resting his head against the taller man's chest Simon let himself be carried to the medical room where he could see Magnus busily preparing the balm. The vampire let out a soft sigh of relief as he was laid out carefully on the bed, legs straight out and arms by his side, the skin no longer be stretched painfully. Alec fussed slightly, which was uncharicteristic of the Shadowhunter, adjusting the pillow beneath Simon's head and brushing his curls out of eyes. Without being asked Alec gently grasped Simon's hand, standing by his side in silence. Alec wasn't entirely sure what to say to the vampire and he didn't want to say something wrong and upset the fledgling. 

Seeing that Magnus was done creating the balm Alec smiled and him softly and spoke, "When will you be visiting Raphael, Magnus?" He asked.

Magnus spoke as he began applying the cream, "Once Simon is settled I shall go, I hope you don't mind staying with Simon, my dear," He replied.

"I'd be happy to stay with him as you know I don't have anything to do today," Alec spoke before moving to switch sides as Magnus now began to apply balm to Simon's right side.

Simon squeezed Alec's hand in appreciation and Magnus continued to apply the balm to his skin carefully speaking once he was done, "I'm going to apply some bandages okay? You're going to move more than you were when asleep in bed and it will help to the balm to stay on your skin," Magnus said and Simon mumbled an okay in response, allowing the warlock to do what he needed. 

Once Magnus had finished applying the bandages he took a step back to ensure they were neatly wrapped and not too tight, "Are you in any pain, Simon?" He asked.

"Mostly when I walk or anything that stretches the skin," The fledgling said, "Other than that it's a sort of constant stinging and ache."

"Okay," He spoke before chanting as he had done the night before, eyes turning gold and catlike, Simon smiling in relief.

"Thank you, Magnus," He said.

"My darling, all you need to do is ask and I'll reapply the spell," Magnus replied and Simon nodded in response, "Now do you need anything else before I go?"

"No, I'm okay thanks, you can't make the pain of being away from clan disappear. I'll just have to cope until things have been sorted," He spoke.

"Yes, of course, and all shall be sorted soon, sweetheart," The warlock smiled, "Alexander, make sure he feeds when hungry, his body will need it due to all the healing it is doing and don't forget to eat too, Alexander," He instructed.

"Of course," Alec replied simply smiling gently.

The warlock placed a chaste kiss on each of their cheeks before creating a portal and heading to the hotel, leaving Simon and Alec alone together.

\---

Magnus arrived at the hotel within seconds, portaling straight into Raphael's office as he would not be recognised as an intruder there was no need to go through the front entrance. Magnus also didn't want to go through passing the clan members who were clearly in mourning for the loss of their fledgling, but also angry too. The sight of the warlock may cause the clan to become defensive or even attack due to his association with Simon. Opening the door gently, not feeling the need for a dramatic entrance, Magnus entered the clan leader's office, not surprised to see him at his desk gazing over and writing on documents.

"Raphael," Magnus greeted softly already knowing the vampire would have heard him portal in due to his superhearing.

"Papa," Raphael replied just as softly looking up from his work and putting his quill down, "What brings you here?"

"I have a serious matter to discuss with you, my son," He began, "Shall we move to somewhere more comfortable?" Magnus asked.

"If it is that serious, Papa, I see no harm in doing so," The vampire replied tiredly, with a slight smile, really just a quirk of the mouth and stood up from where he sat, following Magnus to the ajoining living room.

The pair sat down on opposite sofas and Magnus began to speak, "Please, Raphael, hear what I have to say and do not interrupt until I am finished, okay?"

Raphael nodded hesitantly and looked at his father in confusion, "Okay... I shall wait to speak my reply until you are finished, papa."

Magnus smiled gratefully at the vampire and began to speak, "I came here to speak about Simon, he has been staying with me the past few days since Camille was freed and you exiled him from the clan," He began observing the slight anger that appeared on Raphael's face, "Not long after I left Simon to settle in his room he stepped into the sun and burned himself. He didn't want to stray from the light, but I managed to pull him away and Alec helped me to treat his wounds. Alec is staying with Simon now whilst I talk to you," Magnus explained.

"My son," He spoke grasping Raphael's hands softly, "Your fledgling needs you and you must not be angry with him for it is not his fault. Clary manipulated Simon into betraying you, she and Camille made it that if he did not comply they would accuse you of turning Simon unwillingly and he would have been unable to protest due to a contract Camille forced him to sign," The warlock explained.

Raphael's shocked expression turned into anger, "Papa this is grounds for attack the clan will not be happy, our bebé has been harmed and wrongfully exiled," He spoke sadly.

"Do not blame yourself, my son. Simon understands that due to your status as clan leader you had to do what you had to do. He's just grateful that I have come to speak to you and is hopeful to see you again," Magnus replied.

"How, how can he forgive me after what I've done?" Raphael asked guiltily.

"Raphael you didn't know the truth and Simon knows that, he just wants Camille gone and to be back home with you and the clan. He feels the pain of being seperated too, my son, Simon feels the ache in his chest and it's only made worse by the pain he feels from his burns." He spoke.

"Papa, you must let me see Simon, mi amor," Raphael pleaded, "And I must inform the clan of what has occured so that we can welcome our bebé back."

Magnus smiled softly and pressed a kiss against Raphael's forehead, "My son, inform the clan of what has occurred and once all is settled come to my loft tonight and you may see him."

"Thank you, papa," Raphael smiled softly, "Come with me to inform the clan?" He asked.

"Of course, my darling," Magnus replied smiling back as the pair stood up and made their way to the communual living space where the clan would be gathered.

\---

"So Simon," Alec spoke, "Want to watch a movie?" He asked kindly.

"Really?" The vampire smiled hopefully.

"Sure, Magnus has access to everything so what do you fancy watching?" Alec smiled back.

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Simon asked hesitantly.

"Which one? I know from your ramblings that there is more than one," The shadowhunter spoke teasingly.

"Return of The Jedi, please, it's my favourite," The flegling asked politely.

Alec nodded and smiled, turning on the tv and using the remote to search for the movie on one of the many apps Magnus had, having an idea on which one it may be. Once it was displayed on the screen and the opening credits began he spoke, "I'm just going to get something to eat then I'll come watch with you."

"Okay," Simon replied softly.

Alec headed over to the kitchen once checking that Simon was comfy and feeling okay. He grabbed a few things from the cupboards and fridge so he could make a simple breakfast. Cutting an avocado in half, Alec discarded the seed and scooped the avocado into a bowl so he could mash it before discarding the skin. Once the advocado was in the bowl Alec added some salt, herbs and garlic powder before mashing it with a fork. Putting the bowl to one side, he took some bread out of its bag and placed it in the toaster. Once the toast was golden Alec quickly placed the toast on a plate, wincing slightly at the heat, and grabbed a knife from a nearby drawer so that he could add a thin layer of butter. When he was done Alec added the avocado and took a bite from one slice as he turned on the coffee maker. There was already a cup placed and waiting under the machine so he continued to munch on the slice of toast. When the coffee was done he let it sit for a few minutes to cool whilst he finished the other slice of toast, before placing the plate and knife in the sink, items back in their rightful place and grabbing the mug of coffee to go head over and sit with Simon. 

Alec sat down in an armchair near to the sofa where Simon was sitting so that he wouldn't block the tv and so that he could be closer to him, "Let me know when you're hungry, okay? I'll get you some blood when you need it so don't be scared to ask."

"Thanks Alec," Simon smiled and the two continued the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

The pair continued to watch the movie together, Alec glancing over at Simon every now and then to esnure the fledgling was okay and not in any pain. The soft smile on Simon's face which reached his eyes gave the shadowhunter all the reassurance he needed. The vampire's favourite movie was enough to distract him from the ache in his chest caused by the separation from his clan. The knowledge that Magnus was talking to Raphael now about the situation was probably a comfort to the teenager too. 

"Alec," Simon spoke up towards the end of the movie, "I can hear footsteps... Magnus would portal so it's not him."

Alec stood up and ruffled Simon's hair softly as he passed, "I'll go check it out and put on the next movie when I'm back," He said and Simon nodded in response.

The shadowhunter quickly made his way over to the door, unhooking the latch and making his way outside the door and closed it behind him. Alec now too could hear the footsteps and he knew it was someone they knew or a client of Magnus' as no one else lived on this floor of the complex, Magnus made sure of that. Alec let out a sigh of frustration when he saw a flash of red pass the corner and make its way towards him. Clary had actually left her mother and managed to leave the institute. Alec didn't know if Clary knew Simon was staying with Magnus, but he wasn't about to let her find out, and if she did know have access to the vampire.

"Clary," He greeted, "Magnus isn't here. I heard your footsteps and came to see who it was."

Clary let out a huff, "When will he be back? I want him to track Simon," She demanded.

"I'm not sure, he's going round to see clients which could take all day. I have the day off so I've been keeping Chairman Meow company," He partially lied.

"Will you let him know I was looking for him? I can't stay I have to get back to my mother," Clary asked annoyed.

"Yes, of course, see you later Clary," Alec said politely and she left with a wave, an angerness in her steps, the shadowhunter almost stomping.

Once she was out of sight Alec went back into the loft and reapplied the latch heading over to where Simon lay, "I take it you heard that?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Simon replied with a slight smile, "Thank you for keeping her away."

"It's no problem Simon, what she did to you was wrong and I won't in good conscience let her anywhere near you," He stated, "Now how about I get you a drink and put on the next movie?" 

"Please," The vampire spoke before asking, "Who's the cat? He crawled on my legs when you left."

Alec let out a laugh, "He's Magnus', his name is Chairman Meow," Simon let out a smile at the name and carefully stroked the cat as to not stretch his skin too much, the burns still tender.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael talks to the clan and Magnus returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while I just lost all creativity, but I'm back again.

"My clan," Rapahel started, "I called you all here to discuss the fledgling," Seeing that the members were beginning to grumble amongst themselves the leader raised his hand to silence them, dropping his hand he finished, "Magnus came to see me today and informed me that Simon had been blackmailed to betray us, and whilst that is grounds for an attack we must focus on getting the bebé back home with us."

Lily, second in command, moved to stand beside Raphael, "Does anyone have any objections to what Raphael has told us?" When silence answered she continued, "Those closest to the fledgling, you know who you are, may stay. The rest of you please leave until you are summoned once more."

Raphael nodded his thanks towards her, Lily knowing that the loss of the fledgling affected him the most out of the clan members and as such made a move to take over, "Stan, Dominic, Avery, Rosemarie, Jareth and Anthony you besides ourselves were the closest to Simon and as such you can be told of further details, is there anything you wish to ask before I begin?" He asked. 

The five shook their heads 'no' so the leader continued talking, "As I've said you are the closest to Simon and therefore should know that as expected he's not coping well being separated from us. I knew it would hurt him as he is a fledgling, but as far as I was aware he betrayed us and as leader, regardless of my feelings, I had to exile him."

"We can all feel his pain," Avery started, the timid girl managing to speak up to the leader due to her concern, "Are you going to tell us what that intense pain we all felt from him was? I-I thought, he, Simon was dying."

"Simon harmed himself because he couldn't bare the pain of being forced to betray the clan and then being exiled. The pain we all felt was him stepping into the sun. You deserved to know as you will be some of the first to see him again and I didn't want you to be shocked by his appearance. I have not seen him yet so I don't know how bad it is, but we must be prepared and not scare him by showing our shock," Raphael informed them. 

Avery nodded and inched closer to her mate, Jareth, who wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, "Thank you, leader, for telling us of his condition. We were unsure if it was appropriate to ask you about Simon, but were still planning to ask if we could welcome him back once the clan had settled. Even knowing he had seemingly betrayed us, us five, unlike the others were very willing to forgive him."

"Thank you," Lily spoke, "I too would have approached Raphael in due time to discuss negotiating with the clan to welcome him back, but this of course changes him. Whilst I am glad that the truth has been revealed and we can welcome him home, I feel guilty that we didn't hear Simon out and that we drove him to hurt himself."

"I think we all now feel guilty, Lily," Stan spoke, the third in command, "We shouldn't have been so quick to accept that he had betrayed us all."

Dominic, Stan's mate, nodded in agreement from beside him, "Us seven more than anyone should have at least allowed him to talk and say his side of things. We knew his love for the clan and his desire to stay. Simon even told us that despite of his closeness to Clary, we are his family now."

Raphael and Lily stayed silent only nodding in agreement, letting Simon's closest friend's speak their thoughts. Anthony glanced at Rosemarie who stood on the other side of Avery, and she shook her head 'no', the older girl close to tears. Taking that as she didn't want to talk, Anthony, the more logical thinking of the group spoke, "So what's the plan, leader? When do we get to see Simon, and when can the rest of the clan see him too?"

"Hopefully tonight, but only you six are to know this, do not alert the others. As you know this room is under a spell by Magnus, so do not worry about the others trying to use their hearing to eavesdrop," Raphael reminded them, "I will settle him in my rooms so no one hears he's here and you may see him if he wishes to see you, but don't worry you will get to welcome him back before the others."

They all nodded their thanks and smiles were shared, sensing their leaders swarming emotions, Lily once again took over, "Any more questions?" silence, "Leave us please, you too Stan. You will be called upon when it's time to greet Simon."

The five bowed respectfully to Raphael before rushing out of sight, no doubt to discuss what they heard in privacy so they would not be overheard. 

"What do we do now, Raph?" Lily asked as she followed the man to the sofa where he sat down, head in his hands.

Lily sat beside him and Raphael let out a sigh, not lifting his head before replying, "Now we wait for Magnus to send word."

\---

Magnus portalled into his shared apartment with Alexander and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping pair. Alexander had dragged an arm chair over next to the sofa Simon was laid across; the shadowhunter had one arm by his side and the other draped over the arm of the sofa, his hand beside the fledgling's head. Chairman Meow was curled protectively at Simon's feet, sensing the fledgling's need for comfort. Magnus smiled softly at the pair and walked over to gently wake his lover.

"Alexander," He called softly, shaking his shoulder softly, watching as the Shadowhunter slowly woke.

"Magnus," He smiled, "You're home. How did things go?"

"Splendidly," The warlock smiled back, "Was there any trouble whilst I was gone, was Simon okay?" He asked concerned.

Glancing to see if Simon was still a sleep Alec spoke softly, "Clary came by. Simon heard footsteps and I went out to see if it was a client or something. I know about the wards around your doorway so at least Simon wasn't able to hear. She wanted you to track Simon, but I told her you were out and that I was watching Chairman Meow."

Magnus frowned slightly, "I'll carry Simon to bed. Wait for me here and we can talk more without risking waking him," He spoke.

Alec nodded in response, moving to pick up Chairman Meow so he wasn't in the way, and moving to sit on the sofa opposite Simon. He watched in silence as Magnus delicately picked up Simon, cradling the young fledgling in his arms. The warlock walked softly and quietly across the room, using his magic to quietly open the door to the guest room and entering. Alec let his gaze drift from his lover and Simon, glancing at his hands splayed across his lap. He was glad everything had gone well with Raphael, but was anxious to know more. There was also the subject of Clary's nosing around. Alec personally didn't want her around Simon after all she had done to him and had to restrain himself from slapping her earlier. He knew he had to keep Simon hidden from her and punching or slapping Clary would not have helped things. Alec would be sad to see Simon leave his and Magnus' protective wing, but he would be both safer and happier at the DuMort with Raphael. Alec recognised the same love he held for Magnus in Simon's eyes at the mention of Raphael. It was a true, heartfelt love which Clary had almost destroyed. He hated to think what would have become of Simon if they hadn't found him in time or if Raphael hadn't believed Magnus. 

Once Magnus had gently tucked Simon in without waking him he quitetly reapplied the spell for the pain and left the room, quietly closing the door. Seeing Alec deep in thought, Magnus quietly approached and chanted a silencing spell to prevent Simon overhearing should he wake. Sitting beside his boyfriend, Magnus put an arm around Alec comfortingly and guided his head to rest against his chest. He gave Alec time to relax and make peace with his thoughts, letting Alec be the first one to speak.

"I wanted to punch her," Alec spoke, "I feel protective of Simon for some reason now, although I guess have been somewhat in silence since before he became a vampire. He still acts like the silly mundane he once was, but Clary's taken that from him now."

Magnus sighed softly, lifting the hand around Alec's shoulder to stroke his hair softly, "Simon will recover from her betrayal in time and we'll ensure she is kept away. We, and Raphael, Simon's friends at the DuMort too, will aid the fledgling to heal and be his silly self once more," He comforted, his voice thrumming against Alec's ear which was pressed against Magnus' chest. 

"Thank you, Magnus," Alec said softly, "So, how did Raphael react?"

"He at first showed hesitation upon the mention of Simon, but once all was explained he was angry at Clary and there was talk of grounds for an attack, as predicted. He's coming later tonight to see Simon and whether Simon wishes to stay here or go home is his choice," Magnus explained. 

"Part of me wants Simon to stay here where we can watch over him, but I know he'll be safer and happier with Raphael. We'll just have to make sure he visits," Alec started, "Do you mind if I sleep till Raphael comes? I'm still tired for some reason even after napping."

"Of course darling," Magnus said lovingly, "Rest your head in my lap I'll stay awake in case Simon wakes.

Alec nodded in response and took Magnus up on his offer, shifting to lay his head in Magnus' lap. With one arm pulled to his chest, Alec rest the other upon Magnus' thigh which Magnus then grasped in his own hand, stroking over his knuckles soothingly, the repetitive motion helping to calm him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I'm so sorry it took so long writer's block happened and then mocks and now in a few days and the week after my real exams! But to calm me down and distract myself I just had to get back to writing. 
> 
> PART TWO TO THIS FIC? SIMON ONCE HEALED AND AT DUMORT? CLARY DRAMA???

Magnus watched as Alec lay asleep in his lap, listening out for any sounds from Simon's room, wanting the two to sleep for a little longer. He was tired himself but felt the need to stay awake and watch over his boyfriend and fledgling. Magnus knew Raphael would be anxiously waiting for word at the hotel, but the two men being well rested was currently of more importance; Raphael having to wait a few more hours would do no harm. He felt oddly calm and relieved. Simon's clan was ready and waiting with open arms to accept him back, their guilt at not letting Simon explain himself evident. Magnus was sure no one felt guiltier than Raphael, his son clearly holding deep affection for Simon and he was interested and hopeful that he would see things working out for the pair. He wouldn't be surprised if Raphael confessed the moment he and Simon were alone back at the hotel and whilst Magnus would miss the fledgling he has developed fondness for, he knew there was no better place for Simon than living at DuMort. 

Running his hand gently though his Alexander's curls he watched the soft rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest, grateful for the rare moment of peace he was allowed. Alec was so busy running the institute he often forgot to sleep and to eat, something Magnus was even more determined to fix now. His darling deserved more moments of peace like this and time to do what he wished. Drawing his hand back as Alec began to move, Magnus waited patiently to see if he was waking up. Alec simply turned to lay on his side, pressing his face against his boyfriend's stomach, legs curling up slightly, making himself more comfortable in his sleep. Upon seeing that Alec was only getting into a better position Magnus smiled lovingly down at the younger man and returned his hand to combing the dark curls.

\---  
Simon woke in his allocated room alone, the ache in his chest just as painful, but the pain caused by his burns having lessened considerably. A few days of rest, treatment and comfort was appearing to have done wonders. His skin still felt tight and sore, but he had regained more movement and Simon decided to take the risk of removing his bandages by himself. The bandages revealed reddened skin littered with healing blistering burns, the smaller ones just appearing as red patches as if they where about to scar. Feeling confident enough to stand by himself despite how his skin achingly stretched, Simon stood using the bed frame to support himself. Being quiet and holding in hisses of pain the vampire made his way across the room and opened the door slowly. From his position against the doorframe he could see Magnus sitting on the sofa, Alec shifting round in his lap. Smiling softy at the pair Simon waited till Alec showed no further movement before speaking.

"Magnus?" He called softly taking a few steps forward.

"Simon, dear, you took your bandages off," The warlock said quietly sighing, "Are you okay to walk yourself?"

Simon nodded and smiled slightly, "The bandages were itching and I figured letting them get some air would do no harm. My skin is not as tight as before so I can move, just slowly. The ache in my chest hurts more than anything else," He confessed sadly.

Magnus looked at the fledgling with a softness in his eyes, "Come lay down and I'll have a quick look at you," Seeing Simon about to protest Magnus gave him a look, "Alexander is a fairly heavy sleeper if I move his head to rest on a cushion he'll be fine."

Simon nodded reluctantly and took slow steps forward as Magnus took steps to gently move Alec's head to a pillow so he could stand up. Upon reaching the sofa where Alec lay asleep, Simon leant carefully against the arm, Magnus after collecting a few things and placing the down on the coffee table, coming over to guide Simon to lay down on the opposite sofa. 

Smiling at Magnus in quiet thanks the vampire spoke what thoughts had been rattling around in his head, "H-how did Rapha, Raphael, react?"

"He was angry, sweetheart, but not at you. He's waiting on my word to come see you." Magnus explained as he examined Simon's left arm, "You'll heal much better once the bond with your clan is settled as your emotions can affect the rate of your healing, you are doing very well however, my dear."

Simon smiled brightly for the first time that day. "Rapha wants to see me?" Magnus nodded smiling back, "When, when you're done checking me over and Alec is awake could you call him over?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course darling, let me finish checking you over and I'll grab you a drink," He spoke, "Is there much pain now? What about when they're touched?" Magnus asked gently touching one of the more healed areas of burned skin.

"No, not anymore it's just the movement of my limbs that hurts when I stretch the skin and when you touch them it's like when you poke a bruise," The vampire explained.

"More balm it is then," Magnus smiled expecting this, "No bandages as they're irritating the skin for now, but before bed, before morning that is I'll apply some padded dressings then bandages to help with the itching, okay?" 

Simon nodded smiling slightly, "Thanks, Magnus."

The warlock nodded kindly before standing up and speaking still quietly, "I'll go grab that drink I promised and the balm."

The vampire watched him go and turned his head to glance at Alec, the shadowhunter still asleep the curtains closed keeping the evening sunlight from creeping in, the soft lighting overhead basking Alec in its glow. Simon had never seen the man look so peaceful before and it made him smile. The fledgling was grateful for the new found friendship with Alec, the shadowhunter not as intimidating as he portrays himself to be. 

Thanking Magnus when he placed the mug of blood softly in his hands, Simon turned to face the warlock instead, "He looks more relaxed when asleep," He voiced his thoughts.

Magnus grinned brightly, affectionately, "That he does, sweetheart. It's one of the very rare days where he's had time off away from the institute. I fear he'll be needed back tomorrow but we shall see. Drink up Simon, I'll start on your legs first."

Focusing on drinking the warm blood, relishing in the warmth of the liquid flowing down his throat, Simon was distracted from the slight pain caused by Magnus' hands on his skin. The vampire less concerned with needing to drink blood to survive, more pained by the separation from his clan that such thoughts no longer phased him. This was probably odd as he was still only a very young fledgling and it should have taken him longer to become accustomed to who he now is, but being a vampire is now of little significance compared to the pain of losing the clan, of losing Raphael.

Seeing that the young vampire was becoming increasingly distant Magnus spoke, "Are you all done now, Simon?"

He stayed unmoving for a few seconds before blinking, staring down at his mug and nodding with a smile, "Yes, thank you. You can move on to my arms now."

Magnus smiled back and took the mug out of Simon's hands, placing it on the coffee table behind him, not caring that balm would get on it before continuing to treat Simon's wounds, "Is there anything I can do to make things more comfortable when Raphael comes?" He asked gently applying the balm to Simon's right arm, leaning over the vampire slightly.

"C-can you stay for a while before giving me time alone with him? I know this is your home I-I don't mean to be rude - um, I think once I'm comfortable I'll need to speak things over with Rapha privately," Simon spoke softly not meeting Magnus' warm eyes.

Banishing the balm from his hands Magnus caressed Simon's cheek softly to have him meet his eyes, "That's perfectly fine, sweetheart, whatever you need. I'll move on to your left arm and then see about waking and feeding Alexander, okay?"

Simon nodded his agreement, grateful, and allowed the warlock to continue, thanking the man once he was done. Magnus once again banished the balm from his hands and squeezed Simon's unwounded shoulder gently. 

Walking over to sit kneel by his boyfriend, Magnus stroked Alec's cheek lovingly and spoke softly, "Alexander, darling, I'm sorry you need to wake up now," Magnus caressed his arm and spoke louder, but just as soft, watching as Alec's eyes fluttered open, surprised as Alec shot up suddenly.

Magnus watched as the shadowhunter looked forward panicked and upon seeing Simon laying opposite him, smiling softly at him relaxed, "I'm sorry Magnus I thought something had happened," Alec spoke embarrassed having been worried something had happened to Simon, Clary showing up still playing on his mind.

Magnus smiled in understanding and moved to sit beside Alec, placing and arm around his waist comfortingly before speaking, "Simon has improved my dear, and once you have eaten we'll have Raphael come over. Simon wants us to stay for a while before they speak privately, are you okay to stay longer darling?"

Alec smiled slightly, a quirk of the lips, "Magnus, Simon, I'm staying until Izzy calls for me to come back. I'm sure she's doing fine running the institute for now, it's only been a day."

Simon looked guilty, "Did you take time off because of me?"

Alec gave Simon a reassuring look, "Yes and no. I knew you were here and had planned to come over and help as I'm partially aware of what a fledgling being separated from their clan is like, I'm more knowledgeable on downworlder affairs than other shadowhunters," He started, "But also because I was exhausted and wanted to spend time with Magnus, becoming your friend has been a bonus," He smiled.

The fledgling nodded satisfied, "Magnus, whilst you and Alec eat do you mind if I go change I feel kind of gross having been in these clothes for over a day."

"Oh dear! Yes of course I had forgotten about that, will you be okay to do it yourself?" The warlock asked flustered at having forgotten Simon hadn't been able to change clothes.

"I'll be fine thank you, if you could just help me up?" He asked embarrassed.

"I'll do it," Alec said standing up and beating the warlock to it, gently switching Simon to a sitting position before helping him with standing up. Wordlessly helping him to his allocated room Alec helped him sit down on the bed, "Did you bring any clothes with you?"

"Ah G-damn no I didn't, sorry." Simon said sheepishly.

Alec smiled not surprised, "I'll grab you some of mine."

Leaving the room, and the door open, Alec entered the living room/dining area seeing that Magnus had begun making sandwiches, "I'm just going to grab some of my clothes for Simon then I'll be right through, okay?" He smiled.

Magnus hmmed smiling back, "Take your time dear."

Alec headed over to his shared bedroom with Magnus and opened the dresser, grabbing a pair of grey cotton drawstring shorts and a black cotton t-shirt. The shadowhunter was only a few inches taller than the vampire, and just a little broader so the clothes should fit Simon well enough. Making sure to also grab some socks and underwear, even though Simon would probably be embarrassed to borrow such items, Alec tucked the clothing under his arm, leaving the bedroom and closing the door. Smiling at Magnus who was still preparing lunch and had turned upon hearing the door shut, Alec made his way further down to the room Simon was in.

Alec knocked despite the door being open as to not spook the fledgling and entered as Simon looked up smiling, placing the clothes besides him, "Take it slow Simon and for Angel's sake call if you need help. I'll shut the door for you, okay?" 

Simon smiled shyly, a smile Alec had never seen before and nodded offering his thanks.

\---  
Raphael was still sat beside Lily when he got the call, answering quickly the vampire spoke as calmly as possible, "Papa?"

"My son, Simon is ready to see you now if it's a good time for you." Magnus spoke.

"Yes, yes of course thank you, Papa," Raphael spoke unable to conceal his smile, "I'll come alone I assume you agree it's best to wait till those closest to him come over?"

"Yes, I think that's best. You may stay over if Simon wishes so. You may talk until morning my dear, you both need to fix your sleep schedules," The warlock teased.

Raphael scoffed but agreed, "Yes, Papa. It's almost dark out there's no need for a portal I'll get ready and come over."

"See you soon, darling."

"Goodbye, Papa."

Raphael turned to Lily to see that she was smiling, "You get ready Raphael, I'll keep watch over the clan and don't feel obligated to come back I can manage things for a while."

He smiled gratefully at his right-hand woman and bid her goodbye as she left moving across to his bedroom so he could change clothes. Speaking honestly, and although it was unbecoming of him as the leader of the DuMort to do so, he had not changed and looked after himself properly since the false betrayal. Raphael had managed a shower the day before, but his hair had been left unstyled and a jumper and sweatpants covered his body instead of his usual suit. Picking out one of his many black suits, Raphael put it on remembering it to be a favourite of Simon's, before heading to his ensuite to style his hair.

Once properly dressed and looking presentable the leader quickly left the hotel as not to be seen, but took his time making his way to his pseudo father's loft. Thoughts whirled around his head and left just as quickly as they came, replaced but a thought full with more anxiety than then next. What if Simon was angry and didn't want to come back? Raphael knew from what Magnus had said Simon missed him and the clan but what if it wasn't true, and what if, what if once he managed to get the courage to confess, Simon didn't love him back? The vampire would be happy enough just to have Simon home and safe, but it would mean so much for his deep affections to be returned, Raphael could only hope and pray that Simon loved him too.

Calming himself Raphael took the stairs up to Magnus' floor, not wanting to run into any mundanes, stairs typically being used less often than the elevator. He typically didn't knock as his Papa told him he need not do so, but considering the situation he felt it appropriate.

\---  
"Footsteps." Simon spoke softly from where he was seated on the sofa, Alec beside him and Magnus on the sofa opposite.

Magnus smiled and stood up, "That will be Raphael," He spoke as a knock was heard. 

Going to the door to let Raphael just because he could, Magnus smiled at his son, "Come sit with me, Raphael," The vampire followed his father and the pair sat down, Raphael the first to speak.

He looked pained upon seeing the wounds that littered Simon's skin but looked away to meet his fledgling's eyes, "I'm sorry, Simon. I should have let you explain yourself, and it's no excuse but I'm not a very trusting man, but I should have trusted you I'm an idiota for not trusting you. I never wanted you exiled but I did it to protect you from the wrath of the clan, except for those closest to you of course, like me they never would have harmed you." He began, "And they're sorry too, Simon. They miss you as do I, and we'll, I'll do all I can to make it up to."

Raphael looked concerned as tears welled up in Simon's eyes, but the fledgling then smiled, "Thank you, Raphael and I'm sorry I should have just come to you before things got too far."

Alec glanced at the two vampires before smiling at the warlock, "Simon will be safe with Raphael as I don't doubt you know Mags, let's go to the bar a few shops down so they can have some privacy."

Raphael looked grateful, Magnus nodding his understanding and approval, "We'll be back before sunrise to get you settled as we discussed earlier, Simon." Magnus said standing up and summoning both his and Alec's shoes and coats. Bidding the vampires goodbye the pair were left alone.

"C-can you come sit next to me?" Simon asked softly, "Moving hurts a bit," He confessed.

The leader smiled softly, a smile reserved only for Simon and moved to sit beside him, "Oh bebé look what you've done to yourself, oh I'm so sorry Simon," He said pained.

Simon hesitated, but gave into his urges grasping the older man's hands in his own, "I-I just wanted the ache, the pain in my chest to leave I didn't know what it was at first and I couldn't stand what I was forced to do, couldn't stand being without you," He said, "I thought that if I died I couldn't be used against you, against the clan, to hurt you again." Simon finished tearfully.

Tears had long since welled in Raphael's eyes, the vampire trying to blink them away, "No, mi amor, please don't think that. It wasn't your fault, it was never your fault and I wish I learnt that sooner."

"M-mi amor?" Simon stuttered.

"Si, mi amor, I love you Simon and God I'm so sorry that I caused you to do this to yourself I never wanted, I never want you hurt," Raphael said emotionally, his normal cool exterior as usual torn down when around the other vampire.

Simon smiled brightly through his tears, "I-I love you too Rapha, I love you so much, so much that my heart ached far more for you than it did for the clan, as awful as it is to say. I love the clan too, so much," He babbled.

Raphael brushed away Simon's tears gleefully and kissed his cheek softly, "Come home, Simon? When you're healed come back to the clan, to me?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes, of course. Thank you Rapha, thank you." Simon spoke happily his tears ceasing, "I want to hug you tightly so bad right now, but my arms-" He said sadly.

Raphael carefully placed his arm under Simon's thighs and one around his back shifting him onto his lap, Simon's legs laying outstretched across the sofa and his arms placed so his hands lay softly in his own lap, arms out in front of him. 

"Thank you," Simon said softly in response, leaning his head against the other man's chest, Raphael's hand coming up to play with his hair.

"I suppose this makes us boyfriends now, huh?" Raphael asked affectionately.

"Yes, I guess it does," Simon laughed softly, happily.


End file.
